


Find Your Color

by tooobster6565



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooobster6565/pseuds/tooobster6565
Summary: Love at first sight? Actually it can exist. Doctors dont know why it happened but the world changed one day where everyone had one eye that belonged to themself and another one that belonged to the person they were meant to be with.Once they make eye contact thier eyes will go back to the original way that they are supposed to look like.But that only happens once you and the other person fall in love on their own.Hinata Shouyo had ever been the one to think about what he wanted. He knew for sure that volleyball was what he was destined to do but personally he's still trying to figure himself out. Eventually he starts questioning himself when he meets Kagaeyama Tobio.Kageyama came to terms with his sexuality long ago and is praying that his match is NOT a girl. He's thrown evrything he has into volleyball but soon he's going to learn that theres more to life than that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm just starting this book and it's my first so i don't expect anyone to read this but i really loved this Au when i first read about it from a YOI post soooooo yeah i guess here it goes but i'm still in the school year so updates are gonna be slow until July so bear with me.

Breathe in and Breathe out. That's always what Shouyo has said to himself every time he gets nervous , but those were different kinds of nervous. He and his "Team" Walked into the stadium the smell of freshly waxed floors was in the air and the sound of sneakers against the gym floor was deafening. His team wasn't the best bu Hinata was just grateful to be in a gym versing another team and getting to experience it. And he wasn't going to give up and stay on the court for as long as possible. Unfortunately they were versing the best team in the prefecture for their first game. That was when he saw a boy who caught his attention he had a dark blue eye and a light brown eye (much similar to his own but he doesnt know that yet). Finally the game started and Hinata tried with all his might but they ended up losing beautifully. That didn't make Hinata stop though as soon as the game was over the rest of his team were lining up to go but Hinata wanted to stay on that court. They all bowed and left the gym. As Hinata left he saw the setter on the other team and called out to him

"Hey you!!"  he said and the other boy turned around and made eye contact with the smaller boy.

"What?" He said .

"One day i'm going to beat you" Said Hinata.

"No you won't" The other boy snorted.

"Just you wait i'm gonna beat you" And with that Hinata ran off.

 

 

 

**Kageyama**

He warched the smaller boy run off and never felt that kind of animosity towards a person before (except for Oikawa ). Sure he wasn't the happiest guy around but he's never hated anybody  as much as he hates that kid. Everyday practice after practice he feels he gets more and more distant from his team and that is because of two reasons 1 being that he is gay and 2 being that nobody can keep up with him. So that is why he isn't joining one of the best schools in high school next year instead he's going somewhere so he can practice and train in peace. Because who's going to be able to spike hi sets?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so people ACTUALLY read this I'm sooooo super duper surprised like I don't post for a couple o days and BAM I come back to this and that is really cool so yeah also I don't really have a schedule for all this so yeah but I'll post whenever possible.

Nerves. Kageyama always thought that it was important to have them. Although this belief went to a certain extent. He thought that since he was quiet and intimidating (according to Oikawa those were the reasons why he has no friends). But when he went into the gym of Karasuno high school he thought that the little shrimp had too much nerves.

"HEY I KNOW YOU" said the little orange kid.

"What are you doing here?? Aren't you supposed to be in like one of the best schools or something??" Apparently this dude had no restraint. Kageyama must've looked uncomfortable because the kid said decided to change the subject.

"Maaaaan how am I gonna beat you now?????!!!" The guy pouted. That sent Kageyama over the edge

"Who said YOU could ever beat ME???" Kageyama snarled at him. They were both having a glaring contest until they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Then Kageyama saw the most beautiful man he ever saw. Also this guy had both of his original eyes which was a surprise since he was so young.

"Hi you must be the first years! My names Suga and I'm the sort of assistant team captain. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. So, do you guys have your physical forms???"

Kageyama just sort of gawked at him without realizing it while the dude next to him got out jos papers.

"Hi!! My names Hinata Shouyo and I'm REALLY excited to be on this team." Hmmmm so the shrimps name was Hinata. Kageyama eventually came to his senses and got his papers out. As he was handing them to Suga he heard distant screaming.

"WWWOOOOOOO FRESH BLOOD!!!" The guy who was screaming had a buzz cut and a scary face and he was shirtless running around the gym.

"And there's Tanaka the most...bold of our team." Sighed Suga. Tanaka was being flanked by a small person with hair that made him almost a whole foot taller.

"That's Nishinoya our Libero of the team, in fact he's one of the best in the prefecture" Suga said in a sort of proud mom tone of voice. 

The little guy started screaming  
"ROLLING THU-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE???"  
Inside the gym came storming a VERY buff guy (especially his thighs) looking around for the culprit of the screaming and apparently everyone was afraid of this guy except for Suga and the buff guy had his original eyes too. (Coincidence I think not).


	3. Uuuuggghhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets really friggin annoyed with Kageyama

   Everyone at Karasuno was very lively.  _This is the kinda place where I belong._ Thought Shouyo. The only guy he couldn't figure out here was Kageyama. There were soooo many questions he wanted to ask but just couldn't bring himself to.Also another thing Hinata couldn't wrap his head around was how three people he met so far already had both their original eyes. He could obviously tell that the captain Daichi and second captain Sugawara were both soulmates but Nishinoya had his original eyes too but his soulmate was nowhere in sight. Hinata figured that his soulmate wasn't a guy. Eventually Kageyama had to open his big mouth and spout some garbage.

"I'm here to better myself with my setting with peace and not have to worry about other people getting in the way." Kageyama didn't state this with maliciousness but rather as if he were stating a fact.

" Oooh is that sooo???" Spoke the bald guy.

" Well ,"he scoffed "I guess we don't need you on our team then, now do we??"

Kageyama looked a bit surprised but then took his composure in again and looked at Tanaka. All while Hinata snickered at Kageyama. Kageyama must've heard him because before Shouyo realized what was going on Kageyama grabbed onto his head with one of his hands really friggen hard.

" Well at least I'm not some cocky bastard who doesn't belong here!" Yelled Hinata. The two were arguing and didn't notice the growing impatience of the captain. 

"Well how about you both don't play until you two can show that you can get along, we have other first years joining too so don't think we actually need you guys" said Daichi with a face that reminded Hinata of when his dad used to scold him. That's also when they were both kicked out of the gym.

 

***********

This is definetly one of the worst days of my life. Kageyama thought bitterly. First he sees the guy that had sworn to beat him the last time he saw him and then  he gets kicked out of the gym for just defending himself from the guy who started it. Lost in thought Kageyama didn't notice the guy staring him down.

"what" he deadpanned and he startled the guy. 

"What are you doing here and why aren't you going to one of the better schools?" Hinata asked.

"Oh" he said. "Well I came here because this was where my idol the little giant played." 

"Hmmm" was all he said, because how do you respond to that?

"Hey" said Hinata. "I have an idea , what if we tell captain that to prove that we can work together we can verse the other first years." Kageyama considered this and tough 'hey I have nothing left to loose so why not'. That is until Daichi decided that if Kageyama and Hinata lose then they weren't allowed on the team.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SO SOOOOO SORRY FOR MOT POSTING AND STUFF AND I PROMISE TO POST CONTINUOUSLY FROM NOW ON.


End file.
